Chosen Children
by Demino
Summary: Taichi Yagami and Jun Motomiya, the most unlikely team ever, but in this alternate reality, they were the ones chosen to save the digital world from destruction.


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Summery: Taichi Yagami and Jun Motomiya, the most unlikely team ever, but in this alternate reality, they were the ones chosen to save the digital world from destruction.

* * *

Chosen Children  
Part I

* * *

"T.ich. Ya...i?"

"Tai.hi... Ya..mi?"

"Tai.hi... Yagami...?"

"Taichi Yagami?"

Snapping his eyes open as a loud roar filled the sky, Taichi found himself staring right into a desert storm of the very worst kind. Each grain of sand whipping through the air striking him painfully, his eyes watering as he looked up to see the digimon lumbering out of the darkness of the storm.

One of it's many arms curled around the body of a young, purple haired boy, the other one holding what looked like a worm like creature.

"Taichi!"

Moving his head to the side, Taichi stared right into the eyes of a boy looking much like himself, the only major difference being a less messy haired, and a more gruff expression. "Listen, You have to distract him for me, I can't get a clear shot as long as he has..."

The rest of the words lost in the wind, Taichi briefly nodded as he had picked up at least part of it. "You got it." At the last word, he turned to face his digimon partner, somewhat unconcerned as he saw a massive, orange colored, cybernetic t-rex like creature, with purple wings and stripes. "Metal-Greymon, we have to distract him, try and lure him closer to us."

Responding with a nod, the digimon braced his legs as he swung his right arm forward, the faint light present illuminating the metallic, three tipped hand, as it was pointed forward. "Trident Arm!" At the yell, the hand part of the arm detected and shot across the distance, scoring a direct hit on the barely visible digimon.

Cheering loudly at the sight of his digimon scoring a hit, Taichi didn't get much of a chance to yell out another comment as a massive wave of sand and darkness shot out towards them, his partner digimon yelling out in pain as he took the brunt of the attack, lifting off from the ground briefly before glowering as he regressed into a much smaller form.

then the darkness and sand pushed Taichi himself back over, the small grains flying into his mouth and nose as he heard the digimon let out a new roar, a roar of defeat.

Then everything became dark as excursion and the mental pressure of the battle caught up with him at last, the very last thing he heard before losing consciousness being Roy's voice as panic filled it.

"Gennai! Someone get some help quick, Ken... Taichi... What's wrong with you! Wormmon, Gabumon, what happened to them, why did Ken just fall over like that? Are you still with us Taichi? Taichi, where's Agumon?"

* * *

Sitting up in his bed, the 14-year-old child held a hand up to his forehead as he felt his heart pound away as if it was going to burn out any minute. Then it was all over and he fell back down in his bed, the sweat soaked pillow and the mop of hair on his head taking the worst of the impact it would have been if they hadn't been there. "Just a dream, it was just a dream. Everything is still okay." Smiling as he closed his eyes. "It was just a dream."

On the table inside the room, his computer turned on by itself and a series of numbers and letters flashed across the screen in a flurry of lines, then they twisted to form a horrible and dark face, the red eyes turning to stare at the boy sleeping in the bed. "Yagami... Yagami... Taichi Yagami..."

His eyes opening, Taichi turned his head and stared down at the computer, confusion clear on his face as he saw the form of an e-mail blinking on the screen. "Wha... Hikari, this had better not be another one of your friends writing to you at this time." Crawling out of the bed, he nearly stumbled as he missed one of the steps. Ignoring the sleeping form of his sister on the bed, he walked over and stared more closely at the computer screen. "What, it's for me, but who would send me a e-mail at." Staring quickly at the clock down in the corner of the computer, Taichi blinked when it made no sense to him. "Great, now the computer's getting weird on me." Returning his stare to the computer, Taichi blinked when he noticed just what it said.

()  
To: King-of-all-soccer-matches  
From: Digimon-master.  
Subject: Your digimon partner.  
Taichi Yagami.

Greetings Taichi Yagami, I am called Jijimon, I'm sending you this E-mail to tell you that your partner digimon has been reborn and is waiting for you at the primary village, the place were all digimon's go to be reborn. But a great danger is headed towards Primary village, and your help in protecting your digimon and the village will be needed, as well as your assistance in other matters.

And while I hope you will follow my instructions, I also understand if you decline my request due to the events in your past, but I must also urge you to help me, no us. Please, your help is needed now more then ever.

If you trust what I'm telling you, download the program that is attached it's the latest in Digital gate programs and will allow you to enter the digital world of your own free will. The only thing you will need for the moment is a digivice to interface with your digimon and the digital world.

And before you ask, I heard your digivice was lost, but I have spoken to a very wise friend, and I have been granted permission to issue you a one of kind digivice, just click on the green icon on the gate program to agree.

Please trust me.  
Your friend,  
Jijimon.  
()

Staring a the E-mail, Taichi closed his eyes and tried to banish the memory of the many digimons he had met all those years ago in the digital world, it was roughly a year after his sisters own adventure in the digital world that he, Ken and another boy he hadn't know a the time had been called in to stop a dangerous digimon called Milleniumon, his sister hadn't believed him, and since he couldn't find his digivice, he hadn't been able to prove it.

Musing over it, Taichi didn't really know if it was that point in time, or the way his parents hadn't stopped praising his sister since she had been among the eight chosen children to save the world three years ago.

Returning his gaze to the program, the messy haired boy found himself smiling as he read it again, the attempt at pushing down his memories had had a more or less opposite effect, he could clearly remember it, the dangers, the adventure, the fun, and the various digimons he had met on his journey.

Even the moody, and at times bossy Ryo had been fun to be around. Sure, it hadn't been easy when two people both used to leading had found themselves stuck in a partnership, their first meeting hadn't been much better either, since it had been through Ken and his little sister that they had met.

Frowning, Taichi halfway closed his eyes as he thought back. His friend had vanished about a year ago, shortly afterward his sister and her friends had had a period where they seemed, to match him in moodiness.

Reaching out with his right hand, Taichi didn't waste time in hitting the symbol for the attached file, downloading the program easily, even opening it for him as the mail program shut down. "So, this is a digital gate." It barely looked like the one he could remember seeing the first time, the period where he and Ryo had dragged off on an adventure unlike anyone else he remembered.

Downloading the program, Taichi stared at the screen as it installed and opened the program, a red-brown box forming with a small image of a village in a small window on the left side of the box, on the right were a red and green field, the green one lit up with the word open. "I'm coming Agumon." Everything dissolved into a bright white light at those words as the gate opened up for him.

As the light died down, Hikari sat up in her bed and stared around the room, her eyes heavy with sleep, and a strange stuffed toy cat in her arms. "Taichi. That you?" Turning her head, she stared at the black screen of the computer and shrugged, he must have stepped out to get something to drink or use the bathroom as usual, lying back down, sleep claimed her again as she dreamed of meeting her partner Tailmon again someday, a stuffed version of her just wasn't the same thing.

* * *

Landing, Taichi decided silently inside his head, was something that this Jijimon really needed to improve on if he expected him to use that gate more often, the fact that he had to land in the middle of a grass field with nothing but an endless field of small cribs and digi eggs to stare at, didn't really improve on his mood. In fact, it did a great deal to darken it as he was still tired, cranky from getting dropped face first into the ground and on top of it all, he was only dressed in his boxers.

Standing up from the ground with a scowl on his face, he noticed that for someone wearing only boxers, he wasn't feeling that much of a cold draft anywhere. Looking down, he blinked at the sight of the strangest outfit he had ever seen on him, while it look a little strange to him it felt a lot better then running around almost naked. Staring a the brown cargo pants and the sleeveless blue turtle neck he was now dressed instead of his boxers, he scratched his head as confusion really settled in. "This didn't happen the last time I was here."

Ignoring the clothes question as it was getting to be too much for him to handle at the moment, Taichi settled for finding out where he was at the moment. If he remembered right, the seemingly endless field of digi cribs and eggs could only mean that he was back in primary village, but why had he ended up here, shouldn't he have gone to where Agumon were in this world?

As he turned to take in more of the scenery around him, he blinked as he felt a sudden weight around his left wrist, a faint beeping sound reaching him as he bean to gaze down to see his digivice glowing as it morphed into anew shape, looking more like a wrist watch on steroids then the old digivice he had before.

Lifting up his digivice, looking much like he was checking the time, he turned slowly around and stared at the screen with a confused look o his face, his digimon was somewhere here, that much he could be sure, he would have been dropped off somewhere near him.

But, where was he then, staring at the number of cribs and the curious small digimon babies staring at him with wide eyes Taichi could feel his determination weaver in the face of the rather giant task it would be to find a single digimon among them. Smiling down at a small black onion shape digimon with green leaves on the head right before him, he grinned when he saw it smile back at him. "You wouldn't happen to have seen my digimon partner around here would you, he's either a Botamon or an Koromon unless he has digivolved into his child form already."

Looking up at him, it blinked the large eyes and blew out a few bubbles, ruffling the brown mop of hair on Taichi's head in an apologetic manner. "I'm sorry, I've just hatched a day ago so I don't know that many digimon's here." Blowing out some more bubbles to ruffle Taichi hair, it began to pounce up and down in the small crib. "Try Elecmon, he knows every digimon born in Primary Village."

Smiling at the hyperactive small digimon as it blew some bubble at him, he pocketed his digivice and looked around the village, trying to figure out where this Elecmon could be. Turning back to look at the small digimon as it stopped hopping, he smiled at it as he settled down to nuzzle it. "Thank you, can you tell me where Elecmon is."

Jumping up and pointing one of it's green leave to the west, it began to giggle in happiness. "He went that way, towards the river to fish." Landing in the crib, it smiled up at Taichi and followed him with its eyes as the brown haired boy turned to face the direction he had just been pointed towards.

A smile cracking as he took in the sight of the toddler playing blocks stacked on top of each other as they reached up towards the sky. "I never will get used to seeing something like that." Looking back down at the digimon, Taichi gave his best smile as he watched it laugh. "Thank you, I hope you grow up to become a strong and brave digimon."

Waving as he walked off, Taichi couldn't keep down a light giggle as he was hit with yet another soft bubbler attack, ruffling his hair as he heard the young digimon laugh and join another newly hatched digimon in a small conversation.

He had a direction now, and a goal. Maybe this Jijimon character wasn't so hopeless after all.

* * *

Gazing down from his place on top of a tower of toddler blocks made of soft fabric and plush stuffing, a wizard like digimon gazed emotionlessly down at the sight of a human walking calmly among the newly hatched digimons. "Would you look at that Fangmon, he not even a where of the danger he's in."

At his side, a doge like digimon with multiple belts around it legs and mid section growled as a drop of saliva fell down from his lightly parted jaws.

Grinning, the wizard digimon pattered the dog like digimon on the head. "Patience Fangmon, it is not you who will fight the boy today." Turning his head to regard a digimon hovering above them, a faint flicker of amusement filled his face as he saw the dark grin on the digimon face. "Well Pico-Devimon, there's your target, you want a place in the Devi corp., you'll have to destroy not only the human, but his partner as well."

Letting out a harsh laugh, Pico-Devimon did his best to salute as he hovered in the air, a small hypodermic needle glinting between one of his small, three toed feet, a clear liquid sloshing around inside the vial part of it. "Heh, I'll show him the perfection of my poison, when it kills his partner before his very eyes just before I use it to kill him."

* * *

Reaching the more central part of Primary Village, Taichi took in a deep breath of air as he could literally feel the calm and serenity of the area around him, the multiple baby digimons chattering or plying together brought a faint smile to his face as he could remember a time when he and Hikari had been like that, before, she changed, and became little miss perfect, the one his parents always compared him to, and found him lacking.

Snorting at the thought, Taichi lifted up his arm and glanced down at his new digivice, the screen of it blinking a bit as a small map of the area showed up. "Heh, now that's convenient." Taking in the various directions he could go, Taichi stopped as he noticed a small green dot on the edge of the screen, the dot moving along with him with each step he took. "Must be a direction needle, like the ones on a compass."

Turning around until it was pointing straight ahead, Taichi grinned as he could clearly see it leading right towards a small cluster of cribs, several digimons jumping up and down in a playful manner. "Agumon, you're over there, aren't you?" Taking a step forward, Taichi froze as he could suddenly pick up the one sound he hadn't expected, a faint, chuckling sound from above him.

Turning to face the direction of the laugh, Taichi frowned, as all he could make out were a caped figure with a dog staring down at him from a block tower. "What the, who are you!" Yelling out the words, Taichi gained the attention of every digimon in the area, especially one small, white colored digimon whose eyes grew a bit wider as recognition set in.

On the tower, the caped digimon along with Fangmon broke their gaze with Taichi, Both of them knowing that they had gotten Pico-Devimon the distraction he would need to launch his little attack.

Taking a step forward to get a better look, or at least, see if it was gong to attack, Taichi suddenly felt something brush through the top of his hair, the movement followed by a small digimons scream of pain from right besides him, a small giggle mixing in with it.

Spinning to gaze at the sound of the cry, All Taichi managed to see were a rapidly dissolving baby digimon, it's data quickly turning it into a Digi Tama again. "You, how dare you!" Turning to face the one who had giggled, Taichi found himself staring at a digimon shaped like a ball, a pair of torn up leather wings poking out of the side of it and with two small, three toed legs.

A small mask drawn down over the top of the head, a simple skull symbol on the forehead of it, and from the eyes holes, a pair of yellow eyes locked onto Taichi as it mouth cracked into a smile as flew closer to him. "Heh, How dare I? Simple human, I dare it because I can, and because the only way for me to join the corp. is to kill you and your partner, and if it takes the death of a digimon to get your attention, so be it."

Glaring at the flying bowling ball of a digimon with a dark look on his face, Taichi clenched his digivice tightly in his pocket as his eye narrowed in anger over what he had just be a witness too. "How dare you... That was just a baby... It couldn't even defend itself against you!" Anger clear in his voice as he spoke, Taichi pointed a finger at the flying Digimon.

Flapping it's wings and flying a bit higher up, the digimon stared down a the human boy before him with a curios look on his face, as his eyes an face took on a more smug expression as he was now was well out of the boys range. "Well, as I said, he was just a means to and end, and now, I Pico-Devimon will kill you and your partner, and become a member of the great Devi corp." Turning around, the small digimon lifted up it's left leg, letting the small dart held between the claws of its foot glint in the sunlight. "Pico Darts!"

"Diamond Dust!"

Yelping out in surprise as a sudden glinting dust like attack impacted his face, blinding him momentarily, Pico-Devimon let lose the Pico dart attack in shock and struck the empty crib under him instead. Flapping his wings and fighting to regain his balance, the yellow eyes of the digimon snapped open and looked around the place with narrowed eyes. "How dare you, I'll skin ya for that you little twerp."

Jumping past a few cribs, a small white form landed protectively in front of Taichi, the eyes of the Fresh level digimon glaring up a the child level virus digimon hovering above them. "Taichi, you no hurt Taichi. Diamond Dust!" Another glinting bubble of dust shot of its mouth and hit the still surprised Pico-Devimon right in the face, but did nothing to him except anger him.

Behind the digimon, Taichi stared down at the small white digimon as it ducked to avoid a Pico dart aimed right for the center of it's body, sending out another bubble of diamond dust to pelt the stronger child digimon above it.

He didn't know how, but he could feel that there was something familiar about it, something in the way it talked; even if was just a baby digimon, it knew him as well, and he knew it back, as he could feel the connection he shared with it now that he looked closer. "Agumon?"

Ducking another Pico dart, the white digimon began to bounce towards Taichi, the eyes staring up at him with a pleading look as it moved towards him, the black eyes twinkling with happiness and worry over seeing him again. "Taichi, Taichi, come back, me glad." Landing before him, the white body turned around to face the dive-bombing Pico-Devimon. "Diamond Dust!"

Flying right through the bubble, the evil digimon pulled up and sent the Pico dart towards the ground, right towards the white digimon standing protectively before Taichi, sending out another bubble of diamond dust that that shattered as soon as it hit the dart. "No don't, Agumon!" Reaching out with his arm, Taichi heard a sudden high pitched whine coming from the wrist where he had his new digivice, Turning to look at the digimon again, he blinked as it spun around and glowed a bright white.

"Yukimi-Botamon evolves... Too Nyaromon" Breaking out of the white ball of light, the white digimon had been replaced with a yellow ball with small cat ears and a shot Tail with purple markings on it, Looking up a the Pico Dart with narrowed eyes, the new digimon simply tensed up as it came closer to him. "Bubble Blow!"

Laughing from the air, Pico-Devimon stared down at the new digimon and closed his eyes. "Ha, haven't you learned that your stupid bubble can't stop my darts." Then his eyes snapped opened when he didn't hear the sound of the digimon screaming out in pain as his dart deleted it forever, then his eyes looked from the smug boy to the digimon before him, and then finally to the Dart sticking out of the ground. "Wha, how?"

"Fox Tail!" Coming down from his jump, Nyaromon spun his body around as he came close enough to Pico-Devimon, a sharp smack filling the air as the evil digimon went flying backwards, a red welt running across it's face.

Pulling himself back into flight before crashing, Pico-Devimon cursed as he spotted the grinning digimon below. "Why you, how dare you." Pulling out two hypodermic needles, one in each foot, Pico-Devimon smirked down at his foes as he let each one fly. "Pico Darts!"

Moving far faster then he looked to be able too, Nyaromon moved in between each hypodermic needle with ease, his small body bouncing off the ground as he was right below Pico-Devimon, his eyes full of anger as he came closer to the evil digimon above him. "I told you, don't hurt Taichi! Fox Tail!"

Letting lose a cry of pain, as the attack didn't hit his head, but rather his left wing, Pico-Devimon grunted as he hit the ground, his body getting scratched from the impact. "You, I hate you!" jumping up, the winged, ball like digimon grunted as he gazed at the cheering baby digimons around him, each of them calling out for Nyaromon to delete him. "Shut up!"

Shorting back up into the air, Pico-Devimon smirked as he gazed at each baby digimon below and around him. "You little fools want a fight, then you can fight for me!" Laughing as he focused all his mental strength, the winged, ball shaped digimon's eyes began to glow. "Demon Whisper!" A series of rings shot out from his eyes and mouth, and washed over the cribs, turning all the eyes of the digimons blood red, turning around from the Baby digimons, he repeated the attack on the other cribs around them, getting several dozen more of the young digimons under his control. "Let's see you handle this one fuzz ball, Attack him!"

Taichi reacted on an inner impulse as he began to race forward, every single bit of him wanting to help his digimon partner before he was overpowered and killed by the other digimons. Grabbing the crib belonging to the digimon that had been deleted when he passed it earlier, he looked up and took a careful aim for the bowling ball shaped body, and tossed the small wooden thing through the air as hard as he could.

On the ground, Nyaromon yelped as he was suddenly pelted with bubbles from several directions at once, each of them leaving a smarting feeling behind as they impacted him, opening one eye, he spotted Pico-Devimon as the virus digimon turned to face Taichi, a Pico dart glinting in the sun as the digimon hurled it at the boy just as he let go of his own weapon. "Taichi, look out!"

Everything slowed down as Nyaromon rushed forward, ignoring the bubbles still hitting her, her full intent on protecting her partner human, then the dart hit the human boy in the chest, sending him down with his right hand clenched around the dark head of the dart, at the same time, she noted the crib smacking right into the child digimon, sending him down at last, or at least for the moment.

Jumping over to look at the human boy, Nyaromon stared up at the sweat covered forehead and the small glass like look in the brown eyes was starting to take on, between the fingers, he held the dart that had hit him, the tip covered with his blood, and a small green drop of some kind of thick and foul smelling liquid running down it. "Poison." His eyes growing, he turned and stared up at the boy's face, the life in his eyes becoming more and more lost for every second. "No Taichi, you can't die, we just met again, I was going to tell you what had happed while you were gone."

Hopping back up to his feet, Pico-Devimon looked at the sobbing digimon and heavily panting human boy through his only good eyes, the other was closed and had a bright red mark from the crib across it. "Well, that served him right." Looking at the yellow fuzzy head of Nyaromon as he turned around, he smirked at the look of anger in those red eyes of his.

Staring at the virus digimon, Nyaromon had to use every drop of control he had to stop himself from going on a wild rampage and attacking the smirking digimon, instead, he could just stand there and look at him, feeling how his human partners life was fading away. "Damn you, damn you Pico-Devimon." giving up on his control, the small fuzz ball rushed forward in a mad attempt to get revenge. "Dieeeee!"

Knocking him aside with his wing, Pico-Devimon stared at the form of Nyaromon as he smacked into the side of a cube tower, the sound of his yelp of pain the sweetest music to the virus at the moment. "Shut up you little fuzz ball." Turning to get a better view of him, he smiled as he opened his mouth to send another insult out at the other digimon.

"Sparkling Thunder!"

Turning around and falling on his back as he lost his balance, the last thing Pico-Devimon saw was a jagged bolt of pure electricity headed straight towards him, then it hammered into him, sending a wave of pure pain through his body. "Noooooooooooo..." Then he exploded into a cloud of digital data that floated up into the sky before it faded away.

Turning his eyes up from the ground, Nyaromon looked right into the eyes of Elecmon as he stared down at him, the eyes showing a little amount of his confuse meant and a lot of anger over the battle that had just taken place in the village that the guardian digimon was supposed to protect from intruders. "I should have guessed it would be you fighting, well, looks like you managed to get up to your Baby II stage at last."

Returning his gaze to where Pico-Devimon had been, the four-legged beast digimon shook his head sadly. "Can't even leave for a small fishing trip without someone trying to cause a problem."

Looking away from the gentle Elecmon that used to take care of him and all the other digi babies, he screamed out in fear when he spotted his partner lying on the ground, his fingers loosely circled around the digivice and the brown eyes seeing nothing at all, the only sign he was still alive was the ragged breath that came from him. "Taichi!" Looking at Elecmon, he jumped up into his face and stared directly into his eyes. "Help him, you got to be able to do something."

Staring at the human, Elecmon shook his head as he noted just how far away the boy already was, what ever had happened to him, it was well on its way to killing him. "I'm sorry, I can't do anything, I don't know what's wrong with him, but he wouldn't last long enough for me to find any help."

Staring at his partner, Nyaromon shook his head and then jumped over to land near the boy, his eyes looking into the glazed over eyes of his partner, the spark in them lost for the moment as all his energy went to fight back the poison. "I don't care what it takes, I would give my life for him to become better." Pressing his fuzzy face and body up to him, he wrapped his Tail up over the brown haired head in a sign of comfort. "Please pull through this one Taichi, for me, please."

Looking at them, Elecmon closed his eyes as he tried to remember someone that might be able to help them, the only digimons nearby was Meramon and Orgemon and both were in a rather dark mood lately so they was out of the question, that left only two others that might be able to help them, Andromon or Pidmon for now, most likely Pidmon as Andromon didn't really known much about the art of healing. Looking back at the digimon and human, he opened his eyes and gave up on fighting his code for the moment. "Nyaromon, look after the village, I'll try and find Pidmon, he might be able to help. Until then, try to keep him awake, you mustn't let him fall asleep okay"

Looking up at Elecmon, Nyaromon nodded and turned back to stare at Taichi. "I will, but Elecmon, try to hurry, I don't think he will be able to hold on for long."

* * *

Roaring in absolute victory, the towering four armed digimon tore his way out from his hiding place, sand exploding upwards in several geyser likes formations as his massive head lowered down, the glowing spirit image of another digimon hovering above it.

Stomping forward, the lower arms swung out to the side, two smaller forms trapped in the massive hands.

Blinking his eyes, Taichi let out a soft groan as the world began to blur back into a proper shape, his chest feeling very much like it had been burnt. "Damn it, if I had know it would hurt this much." Closing his eyes as he went back over the Events, he gave a soft smile to himself. "I would still done it."

Pushing off from the ground, the messy haired boy blinked, as he was no longer lying on the ground as he had expected, but rather, were lying in a small house. "What the?" The country feel to it rather big as several parts had a more, grassland like appearance to it. "Hey, Nyaromon? Anyone?"

Turning around and sitting up, Taichi let out a small groan as he felt the pain in his chest flare up. "Geez, you'd think I had been shot, and not just stabbed with a needle from this pain."

"It should feel like that."

Snapping his head around at the imposing tone, and rather annoyed feel, the young, messy haired boy found himself staring right into, lower stomach parts of a rather tall, humanoid digimon. "Ah?" Tilting his head backwards, he stared upwards and into the helmet covered face of the digimon holding onto, his shirt. "Hey!"

Moving back a bit to get more space between them, he grunted as he impacted the wall, the pain shooting through his chest at the movement, were joined by a flare of pain from the back of his head. "Damn it!" Moving forward again, he froze as the digimon planted his shirt before him. "Um, sorry about the, outburst."

Turning around, the digimon revealed two large, feather wings neatly folded up on his back. "I understand, it must have hurt, I did manage to slow down the spread of the poison, but it still managed to do some damage that hasn't healed yet." Pulling out a small bottle and cup from a closet, he walked over to look down at Taichi. "Here, this should help dull the pain, but it won't remove it."

Settling down on a chair next to the bed as he held out the small cup full of liquid from the bottle, he gazed silently at Taichi as the messy haired boy sniffed at the liquid inside the cup. "I admire your courage, but not your recklessness child. A Pico-Devimon's poison can't kill a digimon, only weaken it, however, it is more then strong enough to take down a human, least of all a human child."

Moving his head slightly, he stared at a small, curled up form snoring lightly. "Your partner were very concerned for you, you know, wouldn't even rest up after his fight before I had looked you over." Taking the bottle and cup back to the closet; he stopped and looked back over his shoulder. "Though, I must say I am surprised at seeing you, the only human I have heard off within a year or so is the Digimon Kaiser."

Rising an eyebrow at the venom filled word, Taichi turned his head to regard the angel digimon. "Digimon Kaiser, who's that?" Even as he asked the question, Taichi had turned and moved out of the bed, his feet hitting the ground as he stood up shakily.

Turning back to support Taichi, the angel digimon gave off the impression of light anger as he helped Taichi over to the only chair in the room. "Easy, the poison is completely gone yet, so be careful." Making sure the messy haired boy was seated, the digimon stood up in his full height. "So, you wanted to know about the Digimon Kaiser?"

Tilting his head, the digimon gave a soft smile as he briefly shook his head. "Heh, I'm sorry, I had forgotten to introduce myself." Standing back a bit as he unfolded his wings, the angel digimon bowed lightly towards Taichi. "I'm Pidmon, an angel type digimon, my fire feather attack burns away all evil."

Giving back a bow in return, wincing as it hurt, Taichi looked up. "I'm Taichi Yagami, and that over there is my partner Nyaromon, though I remember him being an Koromon the last time I saw his baby form."

Laughing a bit good naturedly at the comment, Pidmon walked over to table that his human guest were sitting at and sat down in a new chair he had pulled out of a corner. "It's not so strange, digimon are made of digital data, we have emotions and feelings just like human, but when we are deleted, we just reformat and get reborn at Primary Village."

Watching as Taichi nodded in understand, Pidmon continued "What most humans don't know is, that the way we are go through life effect us, much like you humans, but we're also effected by out bond with a human partner, for instance, if a digimon is abused, yelled at or hurt, it will reformat as a virus type digimon, your partner digimon must have done something similar, only you haven't treated him badly, his data just reconfigured into a Nyaromon rather then a Koromon."

"It's more difficult to say what happens to the Kaiser slaves when they're deleted, they're not even a where of what's going on when he puts those rings on them." His voice low, Pidmon moved his head and gazed into a shadow. "You wanted to know about him, well."

Smile turning into a small frown, Pidmon took a deep breath. "I first heard about him two months ago, he's been mostly active over on Server, enslaving digimons to his will with his dark digivice and evil rings. Further more, he's been planting dark spires to prevent digimons from digivolving in the area's he lay claim to, and said that everything and everyone belongs to him, that digimon only life to follow his orders."

Standing up, Pidmon lowered his head. "And recently, I saw with my own eyes that's he's been active here on File Island as well, already one control spire dominate the western part of the Island, in the insect village."

Lowering his head in understanding and anger, Taichi slowly stood up, his hands curling up as he moved over to stand next to Pidmon. "I'll stop him, I don't know how, but I will stop him." Holding up his clenched hand, Taichi stared at it. "I'll stop him."

"Are you sure?" The soft voice causing him to look down, Taichi blinked as he found Nyaromon sitting on the floor, those eyes staring right into hi soul. "Cause if you are, I'm with you one hundred percent."

Smirking, Taichi reached up one hand and pulled down his old, trusted goggles in one single motion. "Then let's go buddy."

"No." Clamping down one hand on his shoulder, Pidmon stared right into Taichi's face. "I understand and thank you for wanting to help us, but you are still not recovered, if you fight now, you risk reactivating the poison, and I would never be able to live with the knowledge that someone died from wanting to help us."

Giving his best, imposing father figure approach, Pidmon pointed solemnly at something both Taichi and Nyaromon had overlooked. "If you want to help us, you must rest and recover, and the best place for that, is back home in your own world."

Staring at the TV set with a feeling of defeat, Taichi reached up and pulled his goggle back into their relaxed state, a clear look of disappointment clear on his face, but also the look of someone who knew he had to do as he had been told to do. "Fine, come on Nyaromon, let's go back to my place, I'll share my breakfast with you."

Holding out his digivice, Taichi felt the world swirl around him as he was drawn into the screen of the TV, Nyaromon right next to him giving off a loud cry of surprise as the world blurred, mixed with several color glimmers of light and finally gave way to a somewhat crowed bedroom getting filled with early morning sunlight.

Back in the digital world, Pidmon watched as the TV screen showed his guest arrive back home safely. "I hope, they will be able to help us." Glancing towards the window, the angel type digimon quickly pushed the TV set backwards. "I know you're there digimon, come on out!"

Slowly materializing in the shadows, the wizard digimon from Primary Village chuckled as he watched the TV set behind Pidmon casually. "Sent them away for protection huh?" As he spoke, Fangmon slowly wandered out into the room, drool dripping from his jaws the whole time. "Well, even my lady can't do anything to him now that's he on Earth, you on the other hand."

Snapping a finger as he pulled out a match like staff, the wizard digimon chuckled as he held it out before him. "I've never deleted an angel type digimon before, but there's a first time for everything they say." Letting lose with a stream of fire, the wizard digimon laughed as Pidmon drove right into the waiting Fangmon. "Time to die, angel!"

"Blast Coffin!"

"Magical ignition"

And the screaming began.

* * *

"Taichi!"

Rolling over on his side and ignoring the loud voice yelling at him, Taichi met the fate of falling a short distant as whatever he was lying on just didn't support him anymore. Rubbing the growing bump on his head as he opened his eyes, Taichi found himself staring up a wooden surface with a few screws holding firmly in place on the wooden leg. "Wha... Where am I?" Looking around more closely, he notice that he was lying under the table in the living room, the couch still holding his left leg up in the air. Wha... what am I doing here, where's Nyaromon? Looking at the ruffled pillows on the couch, he hung his head down. Just a dream... Just a dream as usual..."

A pair of legs wearing a pink PJ stepped into view, followed by a face framed by soft light brown hair. "Hikari." The brown eyes staring down at him with a look of laughter in them as she reached down and grabbed his hand, pulling him up from the floor. "What happened?" Asking the question, Taichi rubbed the bump on his head as he looked around the room, his parents wasn't up yet, so he might not get yelled at for sleeping on the couch.

Looking at him as she rearranged the couch cushions to look like no one had slept on them, she turned and looked at Taichi, her eyes showing just how stupid she thought the question was. Dropping the last pillow down near the armrest, she turned around and began to push her big brother towards the bedroom. "You fell asleep on the couch last night." Seeing a second question forming on his lips, she shook her head and pointed at their room. "Later Taichi, right now, we both have to get ready for school." Rushing into the bathroom, she slammed the door in his face.

Sighing at the prospect of spending a fine warm day such as they one they were having right now, inside a stuffy room listing to the constant babble of teachers and other students didn't really fit in with what he wanted to do, he would much rather be outside in a green field doing a few soccer tricks. Stopping as he stepped in and grabbed his shirt, he began to pull the top of his off when a sudden sharp sting ran through his chest at the movement. Pulling the garment completely off, he dropped it on the floor and stared at the small red welt near is heart, right there were. "Pico-Devimon, but that was a dream right?"

"Taichi, why are you yelling, are you okay?"

The knocking and voice coming from the door forced the brown haired boy to ignore the matter for now and instead focus on finding the clothes he needed for the day. Besides, there was no way he going to let his mum see that, she wouldn't let him leave the apartment if she did, and that was the one thing worse then being stuck in school on a day like this, stuck inside the apartment. no, it was better to hide and try ad make some sense of it later. "It's okay mum, I just stepped on something that's all."

Turning away from the closet and pulling out his trusted old blue shirt with the yellow star on the chest, he reached down for his brown shorts when a soft bump on the floor made him look away from what he was doing. "What the." Reaching down and picking up the oversized, wrist watch like device, Taichi stared at the blank screen with a puzzle look. "My digivice, but... Okay, what's going here?"

The sound of the door opening brought him out of his thoughts and face to face with his sister as she poked her head around the door, her eyes staring at him standing there with the pants from his PJ and a blue shirt on. "Haven't you gotten further then that, we only have one hour before school starts you know." Opening the door, she walked in and opened the door to her side of the closet. "Well, you better hurry if you want to have a shower before leaving."

Looking down at the device in his hands as his spoke to him, Taichi nodded and stuffed it into the pocket off his shorts. Passing his sister, he stopped and looked at her. "Hikari, can we talk later, it's kind of important."

Looking over her shoulder, his little sister stared harder at him, her eyes a bit wider from her surprise over hearing that. "You want to talk with me, are you sick, we haven't really talked since that summer 3 years ago." Fully turned around, Hikari was giving a concerned stare at him.

Eyes flashing a bit at the comment, Taichi turned around and opened the door, stepping out into the corridor in a hurry, a small amount of anger clearly showing in the way he moved. "So what, you were the one who suddenly didn't have that much time to talk anymore, remember." Closing the door, he ignored the shocked and hurt look on his sister face as he walked down towards the bathroom. "Mum, I'm taking a shower."

Hearing her son talking to her, Mrs. Yagami poked her head around the kitchen doorway, looking at Taichi with as she pulled a small spoon out from her, and held it one hand as she gave him a parental stare. "You look tense Taichi, are you sure your okay?" Walking completely out of the kitchen and up to her son, she grabbed his shoulder and pushed her hand towards his forehead. "Well, you don't feel hot, and your face isn't flushed." Stepping back and waving the spoon in a mock treating way, she looked at the brown haired boy with a big smile. "Okay, you're off the hook Taichi, go take your shower, and when you come out, I'll give an extra big helping of breakfast."

Staring at his mother as she walked back out into the kitchen, Taichi turned around to enter the bathroom. Pulling off his clothes, he stopped and stared down at the red welt, running a finger over it as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. "Could, it have been real after all." Looking down at his brown short lying on the hamper, he could clearly make out the shape of the small device hidden in the back pocket. "Nyaromon, Agumon, did I really see him?"

Ignoring it for now, Taichi didn't see the small form quickly jumping across the floor and into his school bag, a nervous pair of eyes gazing out of the opening as several books was stuffed down into it.

"Hey mom." Yelling out the comment as he walked into the kitchen, Taichi grinned as he found his food already waiting for him. "Never mind." Picking up a steaming pork bun, Taichi frowned as he heard a soft whimper, his gaze moving down to see Nyaromon gazing up at him from his school bah. "You?"

Lifting up his head to see his sister rush out the main door, Taichi let out a soft curse as he dropped the bun into his bag, grabbing as much of his breakfast as he could. "Once, just once I'd wish I could eat my breakfast in peace." One bun stuffed into his mouth as he spoke, Taichi took off running, with Nyaromon letting out loud yelps as not only books, but also a half eaten pork bun pelted him as well.

"Taichi, slow down."

Ignoring the pleading voice, and the odds looks from those around him as he ran past them, Taichi sighed, as he just knew it would be a long day.

No one should have to spend time in school on such a clear and warm autumn day.

* * *

Bowing before the glowing ring of fire, the wizard like digimon kept his eye son the ground as a dark figure formed within the ring of fire. "My lady, Pico-Devimon failed in his attempt, the first of the triggers has reunited with his digimon."

"That is not acceptable Flawizarmon!" Came the roared out response as the ring of fire grew brighter and hotter. "Need I remind you of the danger we face, what will happen if they succeed?" As the last word was spat out, the fire ring and shadowy figure grew calmer. "Find the next trigger, and stop her this time, her arrival is to take place at the desert oasis, stop her, employ the Devi corp. if you want too."

Bowing his head further down, Flawizarmon closed his eyes to hide his annoyance over getting reprimanded for a failure that wasn't his. "As you wish, my lady." Standing up as the fire ring died out, Flawizarmon cast a dark look up at the sky above him as twin balls of fire ignited in his hands. "I will stop them my lady, the triggers will not be allowed to live. You have my word."

Turning around, Flawizarmon gazed into the eyes of Fangmon, the dog like digimon stalking around at the edge of the clearing. "Come, we have a new order to carry out, and I just know the right digimon for this job."

* * *

Taichi stared out the window of the school and nodded his head, he had been right about this day from the start, it was a crime against life that he had to spend it indoors like this, and then they had to start the day with a math class of all things. Nothing, absolute nothing could make this day more rotten, it was simply impossible.

So far, the top of bad thing was finding out that Nyaromon hadn't been able to keep his food down doing the little run to school, as a result, his bag was absent, as he been forced to wash out the puke.

As for Nyaromon, he had to settle with staying in closet until the bag had dried, least he wouldn't have to suffer from the smell of his gym clothes until a month from now when it was time to start up the serious soccer training.

"Morning Yagami."

Scratch that, something had just popped up to make his day more rotten then it should be, a lot more rotten in fact. Looking up from his desk, Taichi stared directly into a face with a huge smile on it, the hair almost as spiky as his own, and standing up in a just a messy style, great, the kid everyone like to call his twin was going to be sitting next to him. "Motomiya, how nice." he was really starting to hate this day.

Jun Motomiya shook her head at the rather cold way the boy had responded, then again, who could blame him, she had only spend half of last year chasing him, begging him for an autograph or a date, all because he was the best soccer player on the school, and he was rather popular with some of the other kids even he didn't like the other kids and showed it when he could. Still, if she was going to spend the year in this class next to that humor bomb, she might as well try to get to know him a bit better, to save both of them for a year long migraine. "Yagami, are you always in such a good mood?"

Looking up at her from his desk, his left eyebrow rose just a few centimeters up, and his mouth moved into a little smile as he began to tap is pencil on the table. "Why of course I am, it is the first day of school, and with a perfect day for soccer practice outside, I get to spend my time in here listing to some old geezer tell me how to do algebra."

Jun burst out laughing at the very sarcastic sentence and then dropped down in her own chair, the legs scraping against the floor as she pushed it backwards and dropped her school bag on the table. "Seriously Yagami, you look like someone popped your favorite soccer ball, what's a matter, trouble at home."

Taichi snorted and returned to doodle on his desk, a picture of a badly drawn demonic algebra teacher taking shape as the pencil moved across the wood in a quick session. "Not that I really want to talk about it, but me and Kari are kind of drifting a part, we don't talk as much as we used to anymore." Finished with the doodle, he want on to add in a rather rude text above the head of it, his eyes twinkling at the sentence he had made for it.

Next to his desk Jun shook her head at the image and began to pull out her books, dropping the thick algebra book on the desk with a snort and half crossed look on her face as she stared at the old book, knowing that she was about to have it replaced with an even more difficult and heavier one. "At least your sister hasn't dropped the jam on your head yet." No matter how much her little brother had begged for her forgiveness for that accident, she still wouldn't forget about it. "Took me a freaking month to stop smelling like strawberries."

Next to her, Taichi snorted and finished with his drawing, having decided to add in a last minute extra horn and tentacle to the drawing of his be-hated math teacher, with the smallest amount of hope and good luck, he wouldn't have to put up with another year with him and his dark ways of teaching the complicated math forms, the guy was just as exciting as watching mold grow. Then he stared at Jun, his eyes still smoldering a bit over the morning accident. "Lets just say that I wanted to ask her something, but no, she had to talk with her friends instead, Seems they are more important that her own family."

Shaking her head, Jun opened her mouth to reply to that statement with another example of how more twisted and deranged her brother was in comparison to the goggle wearing boy, when the door into their class room opened and a tall, boding figure walked in, his short dark hair hiding a pair of eyes that told them he didn't care what happened, as long as they didn't disrupt the class or forgot to do the homework he gave them.

Taichi looked up as he heard the rest of the class quiet down and stared at the new teacher as he began to pull out a bunch of papers, the eyes of the man staring at each student in the room, judging them and evaluation them too see what kind of student they were, finally his eyes reach Taichi's, and they began a stare down, a pair of brown eyes saying I-don't-care vs. the all foreboding You're-less-then-dirt-boy stare of his teacher, in the end the You're-less-then-dirt-boy stare won and Taichi looked down at his desk. Next to him, he could hear Jun giggle and could clearly picture her drooling all over her desk. "It's just a teacher for crying out loud."

Jun glared at him at the words and snapped a finger at him, her whole pose telling him that she was already 100 behind the teacher because he was a cutie in her eyes, and a cutie was always right, no matter what they did. And boy was this one a cutie, it was going to be damn hard to pass classes this year if all her teachers looked like that. "Calm down Motomiya, try and stay calm, he's what, 20 years older then you, but damn is he hot or what."

Taichi stared at the girl as she babble on in what she thought was a hush voice, but was clearly heard by the surrounding desk, the girl's sitting behind her and to the right of her nodding to show their agreement with the spiky haired girl, resisting the urge to slap his head from embarrassment, the goggle wearing boy returned to his doodle, now that they a new teacher, it would need a few changes, such as a more demonic and cruel look.

After a few minutes of silence, broken only by the faint sound of Taichi's pencil moving over his desk, the teacher finally cleared his throat and looked around the classroom. "Greetings, My name is Hojo Futabaki, but you will call me either Mr. Futabaki or Sensei, I will be handing out a list of material we will be using in the year at the end of the class, expect a few pop quizzes and a test once a month. Any questions?" Moving up to stand behind the wooden and metal teachers desk, keeping a close eye on every single student as he spoke to the whole class on the things he expected from them. He nodded to himself in satisfaction as not a single student had had a question to ask yet. Finally he put own the piece of chalk as he finish the last bit. "Finally, are there any questions you might have forgotten earlier?" The sudden knocking on the class door had Futabaki looking up in annoyance as he turned to answer it, having a quick and hushed conversation with whoever was outside the door. Then he came back in and stared around at the class again. "Sorry about the interruption class. Now, I want you to welcome a student from America, Michael Thompson, who will be joining us for a undetermined period."

The last few words from the teacher made Taichi look up from his desk, somewhat curious as too who would be joining them, with any luck it was a cute girl, or someone else who was as crazy with soccer as himself. The answer came after a few minutes when the door finally opened and a blond haired boy stepped into the class, looking around the place with a friendly look on his face, he smiled and looked at the students with a air of friendliness and a hope for a quick and easy friendship with them, but even from here, Taichi could clearly se that he wasn't a sports fan, in other words, he was just. "Boring." And as such, not interesting to him at all.

Jun glared at Taichi, as once again he dared to make a downgrading remark about another what could only a first grade hunk. Damn, what was his problem today, so his sister didn't want to talk to him, he should be jumping around in joy, all younger siblings were a pain in the butt, Daisuke most of all. The last bit had just be determined a few seconds ago when she noticed that her little brother had run off with her pencil case. But back to the loud mouthed Daisuke look a like next to her, well he wasn't that much like Daisuke, Taichi knew when to stand down and he could also keep his mouth shut when he needed too, but they were still a pain in the butt, both of them. Still, maybe she could bum a pencil from him, just until she could find her brother and get her own back. "Yagami."

Looking to the right at the loud hiss, Taichi stared at Jun as she held out a hand at him palm up and nodding towards his pencil case, great, looks like she forgot her own again, well, no matter how much she begged, he wouldn't lend his out, he needed them for his doodling or he would die from boredom. "Forget it Motomiya, try another one."

Reaching out a hand, Jun made a swipe at the pencil case, knocking over the conveniently place math book shielding Taichi's non-math related work from the teachers view. "Watch it." Reaching out and grabbing her hand as it began to sneak back with his pencil case, he pulled it forward, earning a wince from her and a glare as he lost his grip on the arm and instead had to hold onto the other end of the pencil case. "Let go Motomiya."

Glaring back at the brown haired boy, Jun struck out her tongue and pulled extra hard on the pencil case, grinning as it began to move towards her, until another tug from the goggle-wearing boy sent her almost down onto the ground. "Come on Yagami, just one." Sitting up straight again, She saw that the he was holding the pencil case up over his head and out of her reach, which left only. Quickly before Taichi could see what she was planning, she began to make swipes for the lone pencil still lying on the desk.

"I see that you two find your little game more interesting then your new classmate."

The voice stopped the struggle for the pencil and caused both Taichi and Jun to turn around and stare at the teacher, the man in question was towering up over them, his dark shooting a nin caring look towards each of them, a look that still manage to scared them both as he looked them both over, his arms crossed as he resettled for giving them a general glare. "Yagami and Motomiya, correct." At the sudden case of nodding from the two students, he nodded stepped back from between both tables, his eyes never losing the hard look. Uncrossing his arms, he pointed at the class door. "Perhaps an hour of bucket holding will cool you both down."

Taichi and Jun groaned as they stood up, not only was it the first day, but it was only the first class of the day, and now they had to spend it standing in the hallway with two buckets full of water in each hand, man their parents were going to kill them for this when they got home. "Yes Sir." responding as one of his eyes browns began to rise, the messy haired boy and girl stood up and followed after the taller man towards the door, getting issued a pair of plastic blue bucket from the janitors room, and told to wait right outside the door until he deemed that they could be allowed back in.

Standing in the hallway, Taichi stared at Jun out of the corner of his eyes, a look of pure annoyance clear in them. "You know, this is all your fault Motomiya."

Glaring right back at him, Jun snorted and returned to stare at the wall across from them, the windows in it showing just how beautiful it was outside. "Stuff it Yagami, if you had just given me a damn pencil we wouldn't be in this mess, so it is in fact, your fault."

Stepping back, Taichi shook his head as the words had far too much in common with the words in his dream. Stopping the angry retort, he stopped as the images from his dream flowed back into his mind. "My fault." The words were hesitant and didn't come out with his usual strength.

Looking back at the brown haired boy, Jun nodded and shifted her arm, trying to ease up on the pain in them. "Yes, it all your fault Yagami, glad to hear you agree with me." Shifting her arms again, she glared down at the bucket, another hour of this and she wouldn't be able to lift her arms at all.

Anger and temper flaring up, Taichi snapped his hand and bucket out, as he turned around to snap at the girl for even saying something like that, what ever he was going to say was lost as his arm impacted something soft that gave a yelp of surprise from it, the sudden stopping motion if his hand sending the bucket of water out of balance, causing a small wave of water to rush out of it. "What the." Turning around to stare at what he had hit, Taichi came face to face with a pink haired girl lying on the ground, her uniform and head soaked from the water he had spilled on her by accident. "Damn, uh, you okay." A stupid question, Taichi dimly admitted mentally as he reached a hand down to help her up, of course she wasn't okay, she had just been smacked on the head with a bucket and drenched in water.

Looking up from the ground, the pink haired girl's eyes took on a dark glare as she sat up, one hand going for the bump on her forehead, the other pulling out on her soaked shirt, then her eyes snapped up and stared right into Taichi's brown orbs, the soft brown of hers causing him to step back a bit. "Look what you did, you moron!"

Stepping back from the angry outburst, Taichi stared stupidly as the girl slapped his hand away and got up on her own, her pink hair plastered to her head and shoulders. The light brown eyes shooting lighting bolts at him as she grabbed the still full water bucket from his hand and slammed it down over his head, the action earning a big laugh from Jun as she saw it.

Pulling the bucket off his head, he glared right back into the brown eyes that was still burring into his. Pushing a few strands of brown hair out of his eyes he noted the bucket landing on the floor behind him, and the sound of Jun laughing, Whoever that pink haired girl was, she had really gotten on his wrong side, and he didn't even know her name, feeling the infamous Yagami rage building up inside of him, he dropped the half full bucket on the floor as he stepped towards her. "Look, whoever you are..."

The girl crossed her arms as she took in the sight of the burning brown eyes looking at her, while the anger would have gotten her to run away any other day, this was the jerk who had just ended up ruining her day. And as such, he was now a target of her own anger, and she was not backing down anytime soon. "Tachikawa, Mimi Tachikawa, and you are?"

Glaring at the girl as she stood there, confidently with her arms crossed and an air of complete arrogance around her, Taichi crossed his own arms, slipping into his tried and trusted I-Don't-Care-Who-You-are stance, eyes slightly narrowed as his mouth became a very thin line, his whole body radiating his displeasure at her tone of voice. "Yagami, Taichi Yagami."

Mimi glared at the boy and felt her whole body repulsed by his attitude, clenching her hands, she felt her body shiver as the wet shirt wasn't getting any warmer, looking at him with cold dismissal, she began to turn around, her eyes shooting dark look at him over her shoulder as she began to walk away. "Well Yagami, I hope we don't meet again." A series of curses followed from her as she began to walk towards the girl's locker room.

Kicking the bucket lying nearby him on the floor, Taichi stared down at his own wet clothes, then he looked back at the laughing Jun, his annoyance clear and very strong as he began to walk towards the boys locker room. "Yeah, Ha, ha, tell the teacher that I'm getting some dry clothes." Not waiting for the spiky haired girl to reply, he pushed opened the door and slipped inside the boy's locker room.

Pulling open the locker with his name, he stared at the only other set of clothes in side of it, stored there just in case something would happened and the need for a change of clothes was necessary. Pulling off the wet shirt, he dropped it into the locker, a long with his pants and pulled on the brown shorts and held up the blue long sleeved shirt, stopping when he spotted the welt on his chest again, is fingers moving up to touch it. "Nyaromon!" Pulling the shirt on as a he could, Taichi reached into his wet pants and pulled out the digivice from it. "Screw this school, I'm going to get some answer from him."

* * *

Left behind in the hall, Jun yawned as she found bucket holding to be even more boring without anyone to talk with, or at least annoy around.

From behind her, she could hear the various subject they would be learning over the year getting recited, no doubt their new hunk of a teacher would issue out even more homework then normal.

Yawning again, Jun froze as she spotted Taichi walk out of the boys locker room, and straight over to his book locker, his hands fumbling around with what looked like a cross between a small hand held game and a wrist watch.

But what really had her do a double take, where the small round, cat's head like thing with a tail jumping out of his locker when he opened it. The presence of it jogging some memory she had, something that happened to her three years ago.

Following Taichi with his eyes as he left with, whatever that thing was, Jun couldn't help herself as curiosity got the better of her.

Buckets forgotten for the moment, as well as her teacher and class, Jun Motomiya followed after her favorite target of teasing.

* * *

For his part, Taichi had completely forgotten everything, his mind fully locked on getting some answers at last. "Where we going Taichi"

Eyes moving down to his cargo, and digimon partner, Taichi grinned as he stopped outside the computer lab, a quick scan showing it to complete deserted at the moment. "We're going to the digital world. "

Pushing open the door into the schools computer lab, he nodded as all he could see were a single red haired boy mumbling about something over in a corner.

Whatever it was that he said, it didn't really matter to Taichi as he picked out the first computer, smiling as he noted it was already on. "Digi port open!" Not really knowing why he said it, he didn't really look very much surprised as the gate program opened up, the familiar glow of light and pull gripping him.

Right behind him, Jun let out a small gasp as she was grabbed in the pull as well, a faint laughter reaching her as her body got dragged into the computer screen right after Yagami.

Left behind in the room, the red haired kid looked up, his internal thoughts broken as he noticed the sight of the computer screen powering down again. "Huh? Must have been a minor tremble." Returning to the problem at hand, Koushiro faced the newly discovered program on his screen.

"It a digi port alright, but how does it work?" Tracing his fingers across the keyboard, he feverishly tried to get it to work, not knowing that less then a minute ago, he could have seen how it could be done.

* * *

"There they are my friends." Pointing with one staff, Flawizarmon fought to hide his glee as he watched both human children appear in the desert, although separated by a small distance they still looked like a group. "They work for the other human who enslaved your village and friends."

At his feet, two larva like digimons growled as they watched the humans move in different directions, one of them following a signal on his digivice, the other one walking towards the small oasis lake.

Picking out Jun, the first larva, a yellow and black colored one clamped it mandibles together in an angry manner as it hissed. "We will make them-"

"-Pay for our loss." Finished the second larva like digimons, this one mostly green with black marking as it too clamped its mandibles together.

As for Flawizarmon, he simply grinned darkly as he watched the larva digimon rush off, the foolish things no even suspecting foul play. "Good, and if you fail, you better hope they delete you." Grinning as he turned to leave, a small frown formed on his face as he felt his lady call on him again. "They will be finished of course, if not, the next time, Fangmon will deal with them personally."

* * *

Looking around the area, Taichi couldn't help but let a perplexed expression grow fourth on his face. He had aimed for Pidmon's house, not some desert. "So, where is this?"

In his arms, Nyaromon wiggled around until he was free enough to take in the surrounding as well. "Beats me, I've never seen this place before." Scratching his head with his tail Nyaromon suddenly let out a small gasp as he pointed towards a group of tree nearby. "Taichi, look, oranges!"

Facing the direction that Nyaromon had pointed out, Taichi sighed as Nyaromon began to plead with him for some of the fruits, claiming that the loss of his breakfast had left his famished. "Fine, fine, but only a few okay, we're here to learn more about the Digimon Kaiser, not to eat."

Letting out a laugh of triumph, both Taichi and Nyaromon who had moved onto the ground walked, or jumped in Nyaromon's case towards the trees, the messy haired boy staring up at it with a curious expression. "So, how do we get them down anyway?" He wasn't really in the mood to climb the tree, but the begging expression on his partners face left him sighing as he grabbed the trunk. "You're as bad as Hikari once was, you know that right."

Climbing up before his partner could question him about the statement, Tai let out a mental groan as he thought about Hikari, perfect, sweet Hikari, the one who couldn't do anything wrong. Nearly spitting on the ground in annoyance at thinking about that, Taichi reached out one hand and pulled free the first orange. "Okay, catch it Nyaromon."

On the ground, Nyaromon did an impressive jump as he grabbed the first orange easily, devouring it in several quick gulps without removing the outer layer first, but then again, with only a tail and a mouth, getting rid of the less pleasant tasting parts were simply to much trouble.

Up in the tree, Taichi knocked free about a handful of oranges before grabbing one for himself, his head slowly turning to take in the landscape from his somewhat elevated position. "Well, we're still on File Island!" His comment making Nyaromon look up as he pointed towards the towering Mount Infinity in the distance. "I recognize that mountain alright, I saw it before when I came to find you, just didn't really think about it at the time."

Sliding down the tree, the messy haired boy brushed off the left over bark from his pants and set about peeling the oranges, feeding them to Nyaromon as he did so. "Now all we need is to find out where on File Island we are."

"That easy human, you're in the wrong place."

The venom filled voice causing both Nyaromon and Taichi to look away from the meal as something moved out from behind the orange tree. "And for what you and the Digimon Kaiser did to my village and friends, I'll delete you."

Staring at the digimon as it fully cleared the tree, they found staring at a larva like digimon with a green body adorned with purple markings, a stinger on its end and ragged antenna's and purple, lighting symbol like markings for eyes on it's head, for a mouth, it had purple colored mandibles that clicked together darkly as it advance out of the undergrowth within the oasis.

Snapping open it mandibles, the digimon slid closer to them. "I'm Dokunemon, and my Poison Ride and Worm Venom will leave you sick with pain and suffering."

At that moment, the sky were broken by a scream, the sound and familiarity of the one screaming having Taichi frown, but unable to leave and investigate thanks to this new digimon.

Focusing on him, the digimon hissed as it fire off a string of brown web that impacted the sand around his feet, "You'll pay for what he did to us human, only your deletion will free you from my wrath."

"Fox Tail!" Barely ducking in time to avoid the attack, Dokunemon froze as very angry Nyaromon landed on the ground behind him. "Leave Taichi alone you big bully!" Jumping up again, se lashed out with his tail hoping to hit him this time.

Spinning around rapidly, Dokunemon snapped open his mouth just as Nyaromon was about to connect with him. "Worm Venom!"

Letting out a loud scream as a powerful pain rushed through him, Nyaromon went down as a thick layer of green goo covered him, each drop of it stinging like a burn mark. "Tai, Taichi."

Watching it with a horror filled expression, Taichi reached out one hand as a painful memory of a time long ago and a fresher one rushed through his mind. "Nyaromon!"

One his wrist, the modified digivice let out a high pitched sound as light erupted from its screen, the light shooting out towards Nyaromon and forming a huge pillar of light around the small digimons body. "Nyaromon Evolves too!"

As he spoke, all the poisonous goo were blasted off his body as it grew into a bigger form, his tail growing stiff and reign as scales replaced fur and turned bright orange, while his eyes turned green and slit like a reptiles, with a small raptor like form as both legs and arms grew fourth on his body. "Agumon."

Facing a shell shocked Dokunemon, Agumon didn't stop to question his changed but with simply rushed forward, his arm moving almost on it's own. "Sharp Claws!" Battering away Dokunemon, as he was close enough, Agumon felt fire well up in his mouth as he took in the flying digimon crashing into the ground. "Baby Flame!"

Getting blown even further backwards, the small worm like digimon let out a wail of pain as he crashed into a tree stump thanks to a red hot fireball impacting his head.

Sliding down to the ground, Dokunemon let out a soft whimper as his body shattered apart into his digital information, which drifted away quickly.

From his place, Taichi had simply stared in wonder at the return of his old partner. "Agumon?"

Turning around, the reptile digimon simply smiled at him in the best way he could. "Yup, I'm back again Taichi."

* * *

Across the sand dune, Jun finally closed her mouth as her awe diminished. Wherever it was that she had wound up at, were to put in the best way she could, absolutely fantastic. She had only dreamed of such a place in the past, but to really find herself in something out a movie or videogame had her too stunned to really say something about her short roll down the sand dune.

Mostly, what she could have said even after that view, were forgotten as she leaned down to watch her own reflection in the clear oasis water, the sandy bottom as visible as the sand around her feet. "Taichi Yagami, if you have access to a place like this, you really deserve to move up some on my potential boyfriends list."

Standing up, or at least trying to, Jun froze as something caught her eye.

Walking closer to it, she gave a low whistle as she found something right out of those foreign TV programs she had been forced to watch a few times.

Sticking up out of the sand, were something that clearly wasn't Japanese, as she really haven't seen anyone from her country employ hieroglyphics in their writing, nor apply it to a rather large, lion like statue with a halfway destroyed face.

But what really caught her attention about the statue, were the same, funny looking device as Yagami had had implanted into it's mouth. "Okay, now this really weird, why would anyone leave something like this out here in a desert"

Reaching out and grabbing the device, the thought that it could be dangerous didn't really cross her mind until she was holding the device. "Looks weird, what's it do anyway?" Pressing the few buttons on it, she grumbled as absolutely nothing happed. "Great, I find something strange and weird, and true to my usual luck, it's already broke."

Making a movement to simply toss it away, Jun froze as something yellow dropped down before her, a small thud followed by a small cloud of sand signaled her scream as a large, really large insect creature glared up at her, or at least it looked like it did.

Sporting a yellow body with black markings, a stinger on the its and ragged antenna's and yellow, lighting symbol like markings for eyes on it's head, for a mouth, it had blue colored mandibles that clicked together darkly as it advanced on her. "You luck is rotten today human, I've been waiting to get revenge for what happened to me, and since I know you're working with that human, I'll going to make you pay with your life for what he has done."

Scrambling backwards, Jun let out a second scream as a old, engraved fear of insects flowed through her, it didn't help much that Daisuke had once thought it to be a great joke to empty a bucket of words and other creepy crawlers down over her head, the nightmares from that little joke still haunted her to this day.

Growling as he stepped forward, Kunemon let out a deep breath as his sharp tipped legs dug into the sand. Before him, a terrified Jun was crawling backwards to avoid him. "Ha, you think I'll let you get away like this?" Stepping forward and revealing his larva like body, electric light shone off his mandibles as he moved closer. "You think I will overlook the fact that it was a human who enslaved the village I stayed at?"

Trying to move further back, Jun felt her back bump up against the statue, causing her body to do a small jump, almost as if someone had set a small jolt of electricity through it.

In front of her, Kunemon had stopped moving as a low rumble filled the air, the statue shaking wildly as it began to turn brittle, dust falling of it in all directions. "What have you done human?" The insect digimons voice ringing out through the air as pillar of light shot up into the cloud free sky. "What?"

The sentence was never finished as a small blur shot past her and pattered the worm like digimon away as if he was just a ball. "You stay away from her, you hear me, I will not allow you to harm Jun in anyway." As the new digimon barked out the words, both Kunemon and Jun got a clear view of his fur covered body.

He wasn't very big, only coming up to about the same height as her knees, the overall look of his body leading Jun to think of the pictures she had seen of lion cubs, only this one had a small tuff of bright red hair jutting out from his head, his tail had a small amount of white color at the tip while his four legs sported three four centimeter larges claws.

Completing it, a gold collar inscribed with several symbols she had never seen before, and dangling down from its bottom in two small golden chains, were the biggest emerald she had ever seen, the gem stone cut in a oval shape without any facets to it.

Bearing both a look of anger and amusement, the lion cub like digimon wagged his tail as he began to advance towards Kunemon who managed to knock of his surprise. "I told you, leave her alone!"

Spitting out some sand from his mandibles, Kunemon let out a cold bark of laughter as his body began to glow with electricity. "Never, I want all humans to suffer for what the Digimon Kaiser did to us!" Slamming his tail up over his head, the stringer on it glowed bright blue as arcs of electricity shot out from it. "Tease!"

Jumping up into the air expertly, the lion cub like digimon gave his best attempt at a battle roar, his right front leg and paw shooting out. "Leo Claw!"

Hit Kunemon perfectly right in the center of his head, the lion cub like digimon laughed out loud as he watched the work like digimon take a dive into the sand itself. "There, consider that a warning and leave, if not."

"Electric Thread!" The web attack tore out through the sand and wrapped around the lion cub like digimon before he really got a chance to react, his fur standing up on end as several volts ripped through his body.

Crumbling down as Kunemon emerged from the ground, the cub like digimon let out a deep growl as he lashed out with his free front leg; the left paw slicing through the web easily. "Why you, Critical Bite!" Slamming his jaws together around Kunemon's back, the worm like digimon let out a loud wail as he felt the child digimons teeth tear through his back skin a second before he was deleted.

Staring down at where the worm like digimon had been, the cub like digimon looked up at Jun with a wide smile on his face, his tail standing straight up in excitement. "Hiya, I'm your partner digimon, Leormon, and it good to finally see you Jun Motomiya!"

Responding in the best way that she knew off, Jun simply took a header into the sand, her mind shutting down as stress over getting attacked out of the blue, surprises of the really unexpected kind and her old fear of insects proved to much to handle as her mind welcomed the darkness.

* * *

Crossing up over the top of another sand dune, a lone traveler gazed down at the two humans and their digimon partners as they finished off their enemies. "So, they are the ones summoned by Jijimon?" Voice mainly neutral, a faint glimmer of hope could still be picked up in it.

"I hope, they can live up to what he has foreseen." Holding out a simple staff with a golden star tip, the digimon pulled down on his oversized hat. "My lord, I have found them." Turning his attention to the side, he grunted as he picked up the form of another familiar figure. "And so have our foe, Flawizarmon."

* * *

Watching the end of the fight with uncaring eyes, Flawizarmon lifted up both of his match like staffs and twirled them around lightly in his hands. "Well, well. Seems the triggers have fully emerged, but don't worry my Lady, Fangmon will take care of them, won't you Fangmon?"

Growling in response, Fangmon began to creep forward, his mouth letting out a small river of drool as he began the hunt at last. His heart and mind already grinning with the though of finally finding out what a human would taste like.

TBC:

AN: yup, it's somewhat of a rewrite, complete with full Japanese names for all human characters and digimons. The original story called A Lone digi Destined were fun to write at first, but then the problems started, and finally, close to over a year of absence, several attempts and promises at getting it going again, I finally admitted even to myself, that it couldn't be saved, that the plot wouldn't work out as I had planned, and that there were frankly too many characters around, I just couldn't write anymore on it and make it come out the way I wanted it too.

So finally, after a long debate with myself, here, it is, a new, less messed up story I hope, less characters, and a more a focused plot. But while a lot of things will be different, some of it will remain the same.

Demino.


End file.
